


Destiny is bullshit!

by jajafilm



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Character studies, Destiny, Family, Fate & Destiny, angry, brilliant prisoner, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Prison Break fanfiction. This show is not exactly my favorite, but I saw it and this occurred to me. Perhaps it isn't precisely in the character Michael Scofield, but well, everyone is sometimes a little angry, isn't it?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny is bullshit!

# Destiny is bullshit!

 

Life is unfair, and fate is bullshit!

I was born like a good boy from a good family. I always cared more for others than for myself. I can tell you about myself without any bragging, hauling and arrogance that I am kind and unselfish man. I also endowed with supernatural intelligence with low latent inhibition, which some say that makes me a genius. I have a brain, with I supposedly could change the world, change the basis of the entire architecture. I studied civil engineering, I had great prospects for the future, but until the moment before my brother was arrested for a murder, which he didn't commit.

I have a plan; I let to arrest myself and sent to the same prison, as he was, so we could escape from prison together. We did, we ran out of an impregnable fortress, and then I got caught and I was forced to do it again. It took a long time, but it finally succeeded again, and then hired me is not only cranking out buildings, but also I got into them.

I didn't become known as a brilliant architect, but as a brilliant prisoner.Criminal! This is absurd, but the world didn't asking of it. I started to be the man whom, any lattice doesn't hold him, that who can run anywhere and who can get anywhere.

 


End file.
